


comeback queen

by mulhollanddrive



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulhollanddrive/pseuds/mulhollanddrive
Summary: “Guess who,” she coos, latching onto one Big E Langston like a stumpy octopus that could also pass as a sack of potatoes.“Now, don’t even tell me,” E says carefully with that smooth, hot-chocolate-on-a-cold-day voice. “Rollins, do not even say it.”





	comeback queen

Kaitlyn eyes her trajectory.

It’s perfect, really. She’s a good ten metres away from a very large and jumpable back that is at the ideal angle to hop right on.

She makes a run for it.

She’s almost there, getting closer and closer. And if it goes belly up, if he turns or moves out the way last minute, it’ll be fine. They’ve taken their fair share of bumps.

But, oh? He’s talking to someone. Is that Seth Rollins?

It’s too late; she’s right there and she’s got to make the jump.

Result!

“Guess who,” she coos, latching onto one Big E Langston like a stumpy octopus that could also pass as a sack of potatoes.

“Now, don’t even tell me,” E says carefully with that smooth, hot-chocolate-on-a-cold-day voice. “Rollins, do not even say it.”

Seth Rollins stands there, arms folded, pleasantly interrupted and giving Kaitlyn what she hopes is a welcome back grin.

“Could it be?” E sings, “The one true love of my life; my wife returning from war?”

She hops off for the big reveal.

“Oh,” E says flatly, “it’s you.”

“You ass!” Kaitlyn hits him with a right, a fat grin filling her face. “Aren’t you thrilled to see me?”

“That was quite the surprise entrance,” Rollins offers helpfully. “Good to see you, Kait.”

“You too,” Kaitlyn beams, “You look great.”

He really does. Still built the same as he always has been, same style, but the blonde streak is nowhere to be seen. Age has caught up a bit with him, too, but he looks good for it. No longer the fresh meat hungry for the top prize but instead a decorated star of the company.

“You look even better,” he tells her.

“This girl texted me half an hour ago asking for directions to the arena,” E pipes up, aiming his shifty eyes her way. “You’re about as surprising as a pre-taped NXT.”

“A bit of love and compassion, please?” Kaitlyn demands. “For me, your beloved. Who is finally home.”

‘Home’ really was the only word for it. Any arena in the world felt like home in the WWE. Backstage always gave off that lovely, comforting aroma of rain, mint gum, and sweat. Beautiful.

“Congrats on getting that Mae Young spot,” Seth says.

“Yeah,” E adds, “look at you flourishing.”

Kaitlyn feels her cheeks burn from the praise and her own smile. “I definitely did not cry down the phone to our boss when I got that offer.”

“You definitely cried down the phone to me,” E adds.

“No shame,” Kaitlyn preens. “Couldn’t have come at a better time.”

She liked to think she left the company on polite and positive terms. Her business was growing by the second, her best friend of four years was just about ready to leave and conquer another milestone and, really, the company didn’t really have much else left for her. The women’s division was suffering at the lazy hands of creative and Kaitlyn’s personal endeavours needed more of her attention.

But now? Five years later and the crop of female wrestlers looks better than ever. Five years later and Kaitlyn is finally completely, immeasurably happy and comfortable in her own skin, enough to return to something that to this day makes her happier than anything else. Something that, during the lowest points of her horrid divorce, she never stopped thinking about.

“Proud of you, baby,” E says, pulling her in for a warm hug.

“You thinking of asking for a full-time deal?” Seth inquires.

Kaitlyn thinks on it for a beat. Thinking about wrestling as a career again makes her heart swell. There’s no reason she can’t juggle that and her business with a little help. She’s a damn hardworking woman with a lifetime of discipline.

“That’s the long term plan. Whatever they want to offer right now is fine, honestly. I think impressing them in the Mae is a good place to start.”

“No kidding,” Seth agrees. “Turning heads is really the best thing you can do. And no doubt the fans will be happy to see you back.”

“That’s the best case scenario for me,” she admits.

“You gotta think, you’re not new territory for them, nor are they for you. They love reaching out to the ones who know the biz in all its sketchy glory,” E says.

Rollins chuckles at that. “It’s true. They’ve probably already taught you everything you need to know as a professional. They’ll have you schooling the newbies.”

“Just look at Paige,” E says, “Smackdown GM. Shit’s wild.”

Rollins nods carefully. “I guess in her case that’s the least they could do for her. Gotta be awful to be told you can’t wrestle again at 25 years old.”

"It's a real shitty situation and I hope she's managing well," Kaitlyn reasons.

“Damn, good talk,” E says dryly.

“Got too deep there,” Seth says awkwardly. “Anyway, I was just gonna grab Roman and we were all heading out for a bite to eat if you’re up for it?”

“Already invited this one,” E says, nudging at Kaitlyn’s shoulder, “You know I gotchu covered with those good vegan options, too.”

“My true love,” Kaitlyn coos. “Sounds great.”

“Sick,” Seth says, flipping out his phone to check the time, “I’ll grab him and we can go.”

He slips through the main door to the locker rooms, and Kaitlyn turns back to E.

“Didn’t know you guys were like peas in a pod.”

E shrugs casually, but she knows they’re all probably best pals at this point. “Yeah, well, they’re pretty chill guys. We hang out with Xavier and Kofi, too, but they got other plans tonight.”

“Ah, those two. You know, I got really sick recently and spent a good week in bed playing Mario Kart, if Xavier ever wants me on an episode of UpUpDownDown.”

E grins wide. “We’re gonna get you on every non-WWE run social media we can. Show ‘em what’s good.”

“I look forward to whatever may come,” Kaitlyn decides. “Is ‘comeback queen’ a little too soon?”

“Never.”

She just might be back for good.


End file.
